


Gravity Universe: Book One

by Gravity_Universe_Fanfic



Series: Gravity Universe [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crossover, Depression, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Universe_Fanfic/pseuds/Gravity_Universe_Fanfic
Summary: Steven Universe leaves Beach City to pursue a new adventure of his own. With his past still lingering, he struggles with his future. That is, until he stumbles upon a quiet town called Gravity Falls in Oregon. But, little does he know, it’s not as quiet as it seems...Dipper and Mabel Pines arrive at Gravity Falls to spend their last summer there until they leave for high school. They meet an interesting stranger at the Mystery Shack when they arrive. This stranger will soon become a beloved friend.Just to clarify:Steven: 16 (turning 17 - August 15th)Dipper and Mabel: 13 (turning 14 - August 31st)UPDATE: Book Two is out now! Check it out![FINISHED]
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Gravity Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767139
Comments: 44
Kudos: 288





	1. On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! This is my first fanfic and it’s with the crossover of Steven Universe and Gravity Falls. I saw a lot of comics and other fanfics here and I wanted to try my own. This fanfic is inspired by many creators. 
> 
> The chapters won’t be that long...
> 
> New Chapters every day!!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow! I would appreciate it!

Steven Universe, the savior of the universe. Or, at least _was_ the savior of the universe. Now, he’s taking it easy and travelling around the states. Connie is helping Steven find places to stay and eat. Steven was always happy to see her. 

“Hey Steven!” Connie called out.

“Connie!” Steven responded. “I’m so happy to see you!”

“You saw me 5 hours ago Steven.” Connie said as she chuckled.

“Yeah but, that 5 hours was torture. The road is so vast and empty...” Steven said, frowning. “Whenever you’re around, it feels like the clouds moved away from the sun...”

Connie blushed. She cleared her throat. “Anyway, let’s find another place for you to stay.” 

Steven pulled out his phone and pressed the GPS map. 

“How about... here?” Steven asked. 

“Nope”, Connie replied, searching up something on her phone. “The inn there doesn’t allow visitors after 6pm.”

Steven paused to look around the map. “Gravity Falls?” He whispered to himself. 

“What is it Steven?” Connie said, leaning towards him.

“Gravity Falls. Here.” Steven said, pointing at a dot on Oregon. “It’s not that far from where we are.” 

Connie looked around. Steven parked on the side of the road and it was turning dark. Lion was napping on the grass beside the road and tapping his tail on the ground.

“Okay. You can go there but, I’m not sure if there is somewhere to sleep there.” Connie said. “Are you sure you’ll be okay Steven?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Steven replied, clenching his fist on his pink jacket. “Besides, I have a sleeping bag and some rations in the car.” 

Connie looked at Steven. She could clearly see that he was tired. “Just remember, if you need any help, you can call me.” She said, holding his hand.

“Thanks Connie.” Steven replied, taking his phone and putting it in his pocket.

“Bye Connie!” Steven said, stepping into his car and turning it on. “I’ll call you when I get there.”

Connie giggled. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

Steven pressed the gas pedal and started to move. His destination, Gravity Falls.

—————

“Oh! I can’t wait!” Mabel cried, jumping up and down her seat.

“Calm down Mabel.” Dipper said, flipping through his book. “Aren’t we supposed to act like teenagers right now?”

“Come on Dipper!” Mabel said, punching his arm playfully. “It’s summer! We aren’t going to school for another two months!” 

Dipper sighed and closed his book. “I guess...”

Today was the first day of their last summer before high school. It was also going to be their summer for their birthday. Last summer was a bit of a stressful time for both of the Pines twins. They are hoping that the weirdness stops for just this one summer. 

“Here we are!” Mabel cried, pointing at the sign reading _Gravity Falls_. Dipper grabbed his book and put it in his backpack. Mabel collected her sweaters she made for her Grunkle Stan and Ford. The bus came to a stop and Mabel jumped out of her seat, carrying her bags with her. Dipper came after her with his bags. They both stepped out of the bus and looked around. The Mystery Shack not far from view. They walked towards the building. 

“Oh! Hey Mystery Twins!” Soos came from behind the Shack to greet them. 

“Soos!!” Mabel cried. “It’s so great to see you again! How’s the Mystery Shack?”

“Mysterious as ever!” Soos replied with a wide grin.

“That’s good to hear.” Dipper said.

“Come on in, I’ll make you some drinks!” Soos said, gesturing towards the door. 

Dipper and Mabel both entered the Mystery Shack. Nothing particularly changed. But, their Grunkle Stan and Ford aren’t there, waiting to greet them.

“Where’s our Grunkles?” Mabel asked.

“Oh, they went out to do some errands.” Soos answered. “They might take a while.”

“That’s okay.” Dipper said. “Let’s unpack our stuff Mabel. I want to finish my book today.” 

“Okay!” Mabel replied, taking her bags and heading upstairs to their room.

“The Mystery Shack will open soon, can you help me with business?” Soos asked. 

“Sure!” The twins replied in unison.

Dipper and Mabel arrived at their room. It brought back memories, good and bad. Even so, it was still their room.

—————

Steven sighed. He didn’t think it would take so long to get to Gravity Falls. The GPS map said it would only take 3 or 4 hours but, it seemed like it was taking forever. He turned on the music. _Mr. Universe_ was playing and Steven flinched. He quickly turned it off. He didn’t want to go through another relapse of what happened... back then. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt him...” Steven whispered to himself. “I never meant to...” 

His phone ringed. It was the gems. Steven answered the call. 

“Steven!” Pearl cried. “It’s so great to see you!” 

“Steven?? Is that you?” Amethyst said from the background. 

“Hey guys...” Steven replied while nervously chuckling.

“Garnet said that we should call you! Are you on the road?” Pearl said, looking around.

Steven should have known. Garnet would have known when he was having a relapse. “Yeah I’m on the road. I’m going to Gravity Falls.” 

“Gravity... Falls? What an interesting name.” Pearl said. 

“Sounds cool dude.” Amethyst replied, staring at the video game screen. Seems like she didn’t put that down since Steven gave it to her.

“Yeah... I guess.” Steven said, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. “Sorry guys, I have to pay attention to the road. I can call you once I get there.”

“Alright Steven! We love you!” Pearl cried. “We’ll tell Garnet you said hi!” 

Pearl hung up from the call. The monotone ring was playing steadily after. Steven turned off his phone and continued driving. He checked the time. 5:43pm. Only 1 more hour until he arrives. 

“I hope I can have a good time there.” Steven said.


	2. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Second chapter!! This chapter will mainly focus on Steven’s encounter with the Pines twins and Soos in the Mystery Shack.
> 
> More insight on the story is on the first chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!!
> 
> New chapters out every day!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!!

_Gravity Falls_ , the huge sign read. A water tower right behind it. 

“So,” Steven said. “This is Gravity Falls.”

He slowed down so he could enjoy the forest scenery around him. Giant trees towering him, taller than the trees in Beach City. The road was smooth and flat. It was better than having two or more speed bumps on the road. 

“I better hurry,” Steven said to himself. “I don’t want to make the gems worry.”

He finally arrived at Gravity Falls. A... quiet town... maybe, **too** quiet. Nothing seemed to make any sound. No rocks, no sticks, nothing. A ghost town, as you might call it. 

“Did I go to the wrong place?” Steven asked himself. 

He pulled out his phone and checked the map. Gravity Falls, Oregon. That’s where he was. He started to text Connie.

“Hi Connie! I’m at Gravity Falls! I’ll find somewhere to sleep and I’ll call you and the gems.” His text read.

Steven waited a few seconds. He put his phone in his pocket and got out of the car. The grass crunched beneath his feet. 

Steven flinched at the sound of glass shattering. It came from a building called, _The Mystery Shack_. He headed towards the building and got a better view of the Mystery Shack. A run-down shack with a similar build as his house back in Beach City, only, more narrow. 

He reached for the door. It was open. He opened the door and went inside. 

“Hello?” Steven called out. “Is anyone here?”

“Be right with you!” Someone responded. “I just need to clean this up!” 

“Don’t worry! I’ll—“ Steven trailed off. “I’ll help.”

Steven walked towards the voice. A bizarre scene was laid out in front of him. A tall, round man with a green shirt was on the floor with a rag, trying to clean out the glass on the ground. Beside him was two children, siblings probably, fighting and blaming each other. 

“Dipper! That was your fault!” Mabel cried.

“I wasn’t even close!” Dipper cried back. “It was you Mabel!”

They continued this for a solid 3 minutes until they stopped bickering and explained what happened. 

“Well, long story short, someone knocked over this vase on the shelf.” Soos explained. “Good thing it’s not completely shattered.”

Those words echoed in Steven’s head. _Shattered, shattered, shattered_. He stumbled back, grabbing the shelf behind him. His cheeks glowing a bright pink hue. He was panting heavily. Dipper and Mabel walked towards Steven. 

“Are... are you okay?” Mabel asked. 

“I—I’m fine...” Steven replied. “Don’t worry about it.”

“You don’t seem fine.” Dipper said. 

“No.” Steven growled. “I’m fine.” 

His pink cheeks started to fade away. His breathing was even again. 

“I didn’t mean to cause any panic here.” Steven said. “I’m sorry if I did.”

“No don’t worry.” Soos replied. “Do you need something?”

“Oh. I—I need somewhere to sleep, an inn?” Steven asked.

“Sorry no inns here in Gravity Falls.” Mabel said. “You could stay with us~” 

“Mabel! No! We—we don’t have enough rooms.” Dipper’s sentence slowly became a whisper to Mabel. 

“You can sleep right there!” Mabel said, pointing to a room with a sofa and a TV.

“Sorry is there any rooms with... no TVs?” Steven asked. 

“Nope! That’s the only room you can stay in!” Dipper cried, followed by nervous chuckling. 

“Oh. That’s okay.” Steven said. “I’ll grab some things from my car.” 

Saying that, Steven walked out of the Mystery Shack and took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe that he was having a relapse in front of strangers. That was embarrassing. Now, they know that he sometimes glows pink. Great. 

9:28pm. Mabel was asleep in her room. Dipper, on the opposite side of that room, reading his book. Steven was sitting on the sofa. Staring at the blank TV. He pulled out his phone and saw 5 messages from Connie. He forgot to check for her messages. 

The texts read:  
“Hi Steven! It’s great that you’re already there! Call you soon!” Followed by three heart emojis.  
“Steven? The gems can’t reach you. Garnet said I should call you earlier instead.”  
“Steven? Are you okay?”  
“Steven please answer me”  
“Steven I’m worried! What’s going on?”

Steven wrote a text. “Hi Connie. I’m at the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls right now. Sorry to make you worry. Garnet was right I was having a relapse again. Do you want to call now?”

The text sent.

Connie replied almost immediately. “Sorry Steven, some college stuff came up. It’s important. Maybe tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Steven replied.

He turned off his phone and wrapped his blanket around him as he fell onto the sofa. It wasn’t as comfortable as his own bed back home, but at least he had a bed.

He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Hopefully there will be no nightmares, right?


	3. Sweet Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Third chapter! We are getting to the good stuff haha! This chapter will focus on Steven’s nightmare. And, some new characters comes to the field...
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> New chapters out every day!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!

It was dark. Steven opened his eyes. He didn’t even realize that he opened them. He looked around, hoping for a touch of color. When he looked to his left, a small window was there. As he came closer, the window became larger and larger. He heard people’s voices. 

_Who are those people?_ Steven wondered.

The voices sounded familiar. Steven looked out the window. It looked like he was looking through another person’s eyes. This person was very tall and they were standing in water. 

Steven looked closely. He could see the people in front of him more clearly. A girl who seemed about his age was on a pink lion holding a sword. There were colorful people who had... rocks on their bodies? There was a human! Short hair, bald on the top, and looking... distressed? Actually, _all_ of them were distressed. 

Steven looked down. This person’s feet were large, and pink, and—

Steven stumbled backwards. 

“No, no, no,” Steven repeated. 

This can’t be happening. He was looking through his corrupted self. 

“No, no, why now?” Steven stuttered. 

He was panicking. Not knowing what to do. He looked out the window again. A strange figure has suddenly appeared. A yellow triangle with a hat and droopy arms and legs. He opened his one eye. He didn’t have a mouth but he started to... talk.

“Hey Universe! Nice dream you’ve got here!” He said. 

“How do you—“ Steven started.

“I know everything kid.” He said. “The name’s Bill Cipher!”

“Why are you in my dream?” Steven asked.

“That’s because I created this! Just for you.” Bill replied.

He snapped his fingers and in an instant, everything disappeared, his home, his friends, his corrupted self. Now, it was just Bill and Steven in a white void.

“Ah! Much better!” Bill said, waving his arms in the air.

“What do you want from me?” Steven asked.

“Oh, nothing much... I’m just going to need you to kidnap Pine Tree and Shooting Star.” Bill responded.

“Pine Tree?” Steven asked. “Shooting... Star?”

“Oh! Right, you don’t know. It’s the Pines twins!” Bill replied. 

“Sorry, don’t know them either.” Steven shrugged. 

A little watch on Bill’s wrist started to beep. 

“Sorry kid, they probably caught on.” Bill started. “We might meet again! I’m looking forward to it.” 

“They? Wait! Bill!” Steven’s dream started to fade away. 

He sat up from his sleeping position. The TV was static. He looked in front of him and Dipper and Mabel looked stunned. Two older gentlemen were standing behind them, looking the same as the kids. 

“What... was that?” Dipper asked.

“Sorry, my powers do that sometimes.” Steven said while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Dipper did you see that?” Mabel asked her twin brother. “It was Bill.” 

“Bill? You guys know him?” Steven asked.

“Know him? We dealt with him.” One of the older men said. He had a suit on and a strange hat with something hanging off of it. 

“Bill is dangerous.” The other man said. He was more neat and tidy than the other man. He also had a suit on but no hat. He had some rectangular glasses. 

“Oh! I haven’t properly introduced myself.” The man with the glasses said. “My name is Ford, and this is my twin brother Stan.” Stan waved his hand.

“Oh, uh... Steven Universe.” Steven said bringing out his hand. 

“Wait, you’re Steven?” Ford asked.

“Yes?” Steven responded. “Why do you ask?”

“I met your friends, or family, when me and Stan were out.” Ford started. “We came across a town called Beach City.” 

“That’s where I used to live!” Steven cried. “But, how did you end up there in the first place?” 

Ford sighed. “I’ll start from the beginning.”


	4. Encounter #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter! This chapter is going to be about Stan and Ford’s journey to Beach City and how they met the gems! 
> 
> The slanted words are Ford’s narrating.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> New chapters out every day!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!

_It was three days before Dipper and Mabel were going to arrive in Gravity Falls. I told Soos to stay behind and greet them because we would be gone for a while. We were only going to pick up some ingredients from the next town for your surprise cake. But, we found something else._

“Ford, when are we going to get there?” Stan grumbled. “This is taking forever!”

“Stan, we planned this together.” Ford replied. “A cake is perfect for Dipper and Mabel when they arrive!”

Ford kept his eyes on the road as his brother leaned back, groaning. Ford stopped at an intersection and turned his signal on to go left. Then, something caught his eye. A shiny, metallic... device? He wasn’t sure. Ford quickly turned his signal to go right and Stan stood up. 

“Wait, where are we going?” Stan asked.

“I just want to see something.” Ford responded.

“What is there to see around here?” Stan said.

The light turned green. Ford pressed the gas pedal and turned right. Ford parked right beside the road and got off his car.

“Ford? Where are you going?” Stan cried.

“Look! Come here Stan!” Ford cried back.

Stan got off the car and walked towards Ford. Ford picked up the strange device and examined it.

“It looks so... futuristic...” Ford concluded.

“Alright, that’s great.” Stan said, sarcastically. 

A beeping noise came from the device. The little satellite disc was pointing south, farther into the forest. 

“Let’s go.” said Ford.

“Wait! Wait for me!” Stan cried.

They followed the satellite disc’s direction until they stumbled upon an abandoned house. The device was beeping faster. 

“Should we go in?” Stan asked.

“There could be something no one’s ever discovered before!” Ford exclaimed. “It’ll be a great discovery!”

Ford excitedly walked into the house and gestured for Stan to come with him. Stan sighed and took out a flashlight from his pocket.

“Where’d you get that?” Ford asked.

“Doesn’t matter.” Stan mumbled.

They walked and walked. The device was beeping faster and faster. After a few minutes of walking, the beeping suddenly stopped. 

“What? Is this broken?” Ford asked, slapping the device a few times. 

Stan went ahead of him and dusted off some cobwebs. 

“Ford, look at this!” Stan said.

Stan pointed at some... gem-like stone. Actually it was multiple stones put together. 

“It looks like...” Ford stopped. He couldn’t find the word for it. 

“Stan stepped on the stones to get a closer look. He knelt down and touched it. In an instant, he was whooshed away.

“Stan?? Where are you?” Ford cried.

Ford thought it was some sort of teleporter. He stepped on it and a blue streak of light took him away into the clouds, well, he couldn’t see the clouds actually.

Ford’s floating came to a stop and he stood up. He looked around. 

“Stan! There you are!” Ford said as he ran towards his brother. 

Ford looked around. He saw the ocean outside, a boardwalk where you can stand on. It looked like a beach house. Ford looked behind him. It was a blue-ish door with different colored lights. The door made an opening with a white line and someone came out. 

“Amethyst! We should call Steven soon! He might feel lonely!” The lady cried. 

“Eep!” The lady stumbled back. “Who are you... men...? How are you here?” 

“Hello! My name is Ford and this is my twin brother Stan!” Ford said. “We came through this teleporter. The one we were on was near Gravity Falls, in an abandoned house.”

“Well, nice to meet you Ford and Stan.” The lady said. “My name is Pearl.” She bowed, showing off her gem.

“Fascinating!” Ford said, looking closer. “A gem perhaps?”

“Yes!” Pearl exclaimed. 

Ford looked in front of him. 

“It looks like someone damaged the house... a lot...” Ford pointed out. 

“Oh. That incident... we don’t talk about that here, Mr. Ford.” Pearl said. 

“Don’t be so formal, call me Ford.” Ford said. 

“Yo! Pearl do we got anything else to eat other than some pizza?” Another lady’s voice said.

The lady came downstairs. A short, stubby lady who was... purple? 

“Hi! I’m Ford and this is Stan.” Ford said.

“Alright dude.” Amethyst said.

“Amethyst! You should be more nice to strangers!” Pearl cried. “I’m sorry, Amethyst has been so down lately ever since Steven left.”

“Steven?” Ford asked. “Who’s that?”

“You could say he’s a part of our family.” Pearl replied.

Ford was imagining another gem person as Steven.

“He’s half human, half gem!” Pearl explained. 

Ford’s image disappeared and a new one came to his mind.

“What’s all the commotion?” Another lady came.

“Ah! Garnet! I was just talking to—“ Pearl started and got cut off by Garnet.

“Ford and Stan.” She said lifting up her glasses. “I’ve been expecting you.” 

“Y-you have?” Ford asked.

“Garnet has future vision!” Pearl exclaimed. “That’s why she knew what you’re names were.”

“Very interesting...” Ford said, scratching his chin. 

“We should get back Ford.” Stan said. “Wasn’t it your idea to come here in the first place?” 

“I’m sorry sirs, but our warp pad is actually not working right now.” Pearl said, examining the warp. “Looks like when you two came, the warp pad malfunctioned.”

“It’s alright, we’ll just spend the night here and wait for it to be fixed.” Ford said. 

The next day came and the warp pad was still broken. Another lady with rainbow hair came in the afternoon. She was tinkering with her tools. Then, the next day, a lady with green hair and skin came. Then, they both came in with Garnet. They were talking about how this could have happened. 

After another day, the warp pad was fixed. It was the middle of the night and Ford and Stan stood on the warp. Pearl was there, sending them off. The blue streak came and swept them away and back into the abandoned house. 

“We better get back to the Mystery Shack.” Ford said. “Dipper and Mabel are probably waiting for us.”

They both got into their car and drove back.

They arrived at the Mystery Shack and they heard someone talking inside. They opened the door and saw someone sleeping on the sofa with a TV next to him. The TV was on and broadcasting... Bill?!

Dipper came down to get a drink of water and noticed his Grunkles standing at the door. They were stunned. Dipper looked at them and Ford pointed at the TV. Dipper was stunned as well. Mabel came down and Dipper pointed at the TV. Mabel held her scream. They walked towards the TV and noticed that the person sleeping on the sofa was also in the TV. Bill looked straight at them. He disappeared and the person on the sofa woke up and the TV was static.

—————

“And that’s how we ended up here.” Ford explained. 

“Oh. I see.” Steven said as he fiddled his fingers. 

“Say, Steven, do you mind if I conduct some experiments on you?” Ford asked. “About your powers?” 

Steven hesitated. 

“Okay. Sure.” Steven said, smiling.

“Great! Then, we’ll get started first thing tomorrow!” Ford exclaimed.

“I’ll help too Grunkle Ford!” Dipper cried. 

“That would be great Dipper!” Ford said while ruffling Dipper’s hair. “Now, get some sleep Steven! You have a big day tomorrow!”


	5. Key Experiments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! It’s Chapter 5! This chapter and the next one will be more of bonding time and the Pines discovering what powers Steven has. The next ones will involve some action scenes which I’m still kind of planning out. Stay tuned for that!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> New chapters out every day!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!

“Rise and shine!” Ford cried. “Steven! Come outside when you’re ready!” 

Steven sat up. His eyes barely open and his hair in a mess. After that... nightmare he had, he didn’t get much sleep. Even now, it’s still fresh in his mind.

Steven stood up and put his jacket on. He quickly did his hair with his hands and walked outside. He opened the door and saw both Ford and Dipper, holding clipboards. Ford was wearing the same clothes as last night and Dipper changed out of his pyjamas into a shirt with short pants and a vest. 

“Okay Steven!” Ford started. “Where do you think is the best place for testing?”

Steven looked around. He knew that if they did these tests near the Mystery Shack, it could get damaged, or worse. He noticed the forest right in front of him. Before when he was on the road, he saw massive trees in vast forests. 

“What about in the forest?” Steven asked.

“Sure, whatever you feel comfortable with...” Ford said, writing something on his paper.

They started to walk towards the forest and Dipper started a conversation. 

“Hey Steven, can you just tell me your powers before we test them?” Dipper asked.

“Oh. Sure.” Steven replied. “I can... make bubbles, float, use super-speed, summon a shield, shape-shift, and fuse with other gems.”

Dipper quickly writes all his possible powers down and looks up.

“Let’s start with your... bubbles!” Dipper said.

“Oh, okay.” Steven said, bringing his hands up.

Pink bubbles formed around them. He turned around and punched a tree, which was sent flying. The wind from the punch made Dipper fall back.

“Oh! Sorry, did I hurt you?” Steven said, popping his bubbles and reaching his hand out.

“Easily able to manipulate his bubbles.” Dipper mumbled while writing something on his paper.

“Let’s see your floating ability.” Ford said.

Steven nodded and jumped up in the air and started to slowly floated down. 

“Interesting...” Ford said.

“What about your super-speed?” Dipper asked.

Steven, as far as he knew, could only use it in his pink mode. He quickly made up an excuse.

“I didn’t really get much sleep and the super-speed needs a lot of concentration.” Steven said, chuckling.

“Oh, that’s okay. We’ll test that another day.” Dipper said.

“Let’s see your shield, Steven.” Ford said.

Steven brought his hand in front of his gem placement and pulled out his shield, which seemed to magically appear in front of Ford and Dipper. He walked towards them and handed his shield.

“It’s okay, you can touch it.” Steven said.

After saying that, Ford and Dipper snatched it out of his hands and started talking to each other and taking notes. Steven giggled. He didn’t think that someone would be so interested in his powers.

“Do you think you can shape-shift, Steven?” Ford asked.

“Oh well. I can only really shrink or... grow...” Steven trailed off.

“Okay well, any you’re comfortable with.” Ford said. 

Steven closed his eyes. He imagined himself being as short as when he was a kid. He started to glow a white-pink hue and shrunk. He opened his eyes and he was actually much smaller than Ford and Dipper. They looked puzzled and amazed. Steven shape-shifted back into his normal height and Ford and Dipper started to take notes.

“What about your fusing ability?” Ford asked.

“That’s with other gems...” Steven replied. “It’s going to need a good relationship between both.”

“That’s alright...” Ford said, writing some notes on his paper. “Dipper told me about your pink glow yesterday.” 

Steven flinched. He didn’t expect for Dipper to tell Ford about that.

“That’s... also going to need total concentration.” Steven said, sweating and rubbing his neck. “Also I haven’t used that ability for a while.” 

“Seems like you did it pretty easily yesterday...” Dipper said.

“It’s powered by emotions actually...” Steven said. “Most of my powers are.”

“Then, what emotion were you feeling yesterday?” Ford asked.

“I... don’t know...” Steven replied. 

Ford and Dipper looked at each other and gave each a look of confusion. They both knew that he was hiding something. Ford wanted to know something so he asked Steven.

“I didn’t get a chance to know from your family.” Ford said. “But, what happened to your house? Why is it damaged so much?” 

Steven turned away. His cheeks were glowing and he covered his mouth. He decided to try and change the subject.

“Can we take a walk?” Steven asked. “I haven’t used my powers in a while and I’m getting a bit tired.”

“Sure!” Dipper said while handing his clipboard to his grunkle. “Here Grunkle Ford. Read over our notes.”

Steven and Dipper started to walk further into the forest and Ford walked back to the Mystery Shack. 

“Your powers were really cool, Steven!” Dipper exclaimed.

“Oh, uh, thank you!” Steven said. 

They came to a stop a few minutes later and sat on a tree stump.

“About that dream you had last night.” Dipper started. “Are you sure it’s Bill who was talking to you?” 

“He told me his name and said that he created my dream.” Steven replied. “He also knew my name and what happened to me.” 

“What did happen?” Dipper asked. “You didn’t answer my Grunkle Ford’s question before.” 

“How much of my dream did you see?” Steven asked.

“Only when you and Bill were there.” Dipper answered.

“Then, I don’t want to talk about it.” Steven said.

“Can I show you something?” Dipper asked. “Follow me.”

Steven walked with Dipper for a few minutes and Dipper stopped in front of Steven. Steven looked around and saw a statue covered in moss in front of Dipper. It was holding his hand out.

“What is this?” Steven asked.

“It’s Bill.” Dipper said. “He’s turned to stone so, he won’t harm us.” 

Steven looked closer. He recognized the yellow triangle. The moss and stone faded his color away but it was definitely him. Steven looked at Dipper. He looked like he was going to cry or lie down.

“I’m Steven Universe!” Steven said. 

“Huh? Why this all of a sudden?” Dipper asked. “Your last name is Universe?”

“We were never properly introduced.” Steven said. “Not my real one but, it’s a long story.” 

“Oh, right. Dipper Pines.” Dipper said bringing his hand out for a handshake.

“Pines?” Steven asked. “Is that what your last name is?”

“Yeah... why?” Dipper asked. 

“Bill said something about the Pines twins.” Steven said. “Who’s your twin then?” 

“It’s Mabel, the girl from before.” Dipper said. 

“I did think you were siblings but I didn’t expect twins!” Steven said.

“Steven, want to head back?” Dipper asked.

“Sure.” Steven said. 

They both started to walk back to the Mystery Shack and Steven looked back at the statue of Bill.

“You coming Steven?” Dipper asked.

“Oh! Yeah.” Steven said and ran up to catch up to Dipper.

A few minutes later and they arrived at the Mystery Shack. It was 2:17pm and Steven still had about half the day left until the night. Mabel came out from inside.

“Steven!! Your powers are really cool!” Mabel cried. “Grunkle Ford told me all about them!” 

“Oh! Really?” Steven asked.

“Oh!! I have an idea!” Mabel cried. “Let’s spend the day together with Grunkle Stan!!” 

“Oh uh, okay!” Steven said. 

Mabel grabbed his jacket and pulled him inside the Mystery Shack. 

_It’s going to be a lively day today, huh?_ Steven thought.


	6. A Lively Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sixth chapter! This chapter will be more of bonding with Mabel and Stan with Steven. Since Mabel already knows Steven’s powers from Ford, she kind of wants to see them. This chapter may be shorter than the others...
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> New chapters every day!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!

“Steven!!” Mabel cried. “Hurry up! I want to show you something!”

Mabel and Steven were inside the Mystery Shack and Mabel was digging through her luggage in her room. She pulled out a colorful box with various stickers and keychains. She opened the box, which had many craft and scrapbook materials, and took out a sticker sheet and some colored paper.

“Let’s do some crafts!!” Mabel cried. 

“Oh. Uh. Crafts?” Steven asked. “Sorry I don’t have those in Beach City.”

“Oh! They are sorta like building something colorful! With stickers and paper and—“ Mabel was cut off.

“Gems?” Steven asked.

He looked down at Mabel’s hand and saw a pile of gemstone stickers. 

“I thought they would be okay for you!” Mabel said. “Can I see your gem?” 

Steven lifted up his shirt. His pink Rose Quartz gem was showing. Mabel reached her hand out. Steven was thinking about the time when White Diamond reached her hand out to take out his gem. 

Steven quickly put his shirt down and turned away. 

“Something wrong, Steven?” Mabel asked.

“What were you going to do?” Steven asked.

“I just wanted to feel it.” Mabel replied. “I’ve never felt a real gemstone before. What did you think I was going to do?” 

“Nothing.” Steven answered. “It’s just... my gem is a bit sensitive...” 

“Oh, I get it.” Mabel said. “It’s okay.”

Mabel focused on her crafts. She was putting her gemstone stickers in the shape of a heart. Steven turned to face Mabel and got some of his own colored paper. He took a pencil and drew the Crystal Gems. Then, took some gemstone stickers and put them in the placements of their gems. 

“Who are they?” Mabel asked.

“My family, you could say.” Steven replied. 

They sat in silence, working on their mini projects with colored paper, stickers, and more. Stan rushes from downstairs and calls for Steven.

“Hey! Kid!” Stan cried.

“Grunkle Stan! Look at what we made!” Mabel cried.

“Kid! Is Ford back?” Stan called out.

“Ford is back but, he might be busy.” Steven said. “What’s wrong Mr. Stan?” 

“I need some help rebuilding the Mystery Shack.” Stan said. “The roof still isn’t fixed yet and I need an extra pair of hands.”

“Oh! I’ll be right there!” Steven said.

Stan started to run up the stairs to the roof. Steven turned to Mabel.

“What is a grunkle?” Steven asked.

“It’s great-uncle.” Mabel said. “Saying Grunkle is better.”

Steven nodded then ran up the stairs. Half of the roof was nearly destroyed. Stan grabbed a paintbrush and threw it to Steven. 

“Start by re-painting it.” Stan said.

Steven grabbed the paintbrush and dipped it in the paint bucket and got to work.

“Can I help Grunkle Stan?” Mabel asked.

“Sure.” Stan said and handed her a paintbrush. 

Mabel grabbed the paintbrush and ran up to where Steven was. They were standing a bit on the edge of the roof and they were careful not to take the wrong step or drop their paintbrush. Mabel was trying to get a spot more on the edge and slipped.

“Ahhhhhh!” Mabel cried.

“Mabel!” Steven cried.

Steven reached his hand out and made a bubble around Mabel. Mabel was inside, amazed. The bubble protected Mabel and bounced on the ground.

“Mabel! Are you alright?” Steven cried.

The bubble formed around Mabel popped and Mabel plopped on the ground, looking at Steven.

“That. Was. AWESOME!!” Mabel cried, waving her hands in the air.

Steven exhaled and smiled. 

“I’ll come and bring you up.” Steven said.

Steven jumped down and started to float down. He landed on the ground and picked up Mabel in his arms and started to float upwards.

“It’s just like a fairytale.” Mabel whispered.

“Did you say something?” Steven asked.

“No...” Mabel replied, giggling.

They landed on the floor again and Stan came from downstairs. 

“Mabel!” Stan cried. “I saw you fall, are you alright kid?” 

“Yeah!” Mabel said. “I’m fine thanks to Steven.” 

“It’s really nothing Mr. Stan...” Steven said.

“Thank you, kid.” Stan said, putting his hand on Steven’s shoulder. “Why don’t you kids take a break and go have a rest. It’s getting dark.”

Steven and Mabel nodded and headed back downstairs and Mabel walked into her room. 

“Goodnight Steven!” Mabel cried.

“Goodnight Mabel.” Steven replied.

Steven walked to the living room and got his make-shift bed ready. His blanket around his body and his jacket as a pillow. Hopefully, Bill won’t show up again...


	7. Dancing with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seventh chapter!! I’m actually not going to say anything for this one... just read to find out what happens...
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> New chapters out every day!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!

Steven woke up. Another nightmare. He wasn’t inside his corrupted self this time, but he knew it was a nightmare. He was in the Mystery Shack. The TV was static and everyone else was sleeping. He just wanted to check up on everybody before he gets out of this nightmare. The thing is... nobody was here. Everyone left to go somewhere. Steven left the Mystery Shack. There was no forest or road. A black void covered everything. There was a light at the end... and four figures. They were coming towards him. Steven stepped back and noticed that the Mystery Shack was gone. He stood there paralyzed. 

_“Could it be someone I know?”_ Steven thought.

The figures came closer and closer. Steven started to panic. 

_“Was this Bill? Was he doing this?”_ Steven thought. 

As the figures came closer, Steven identified them. A boy with a t-shirt and a vest. A girl with a pink sweater with a shooting star. Two older men who have the same facial features. One has a hat and the other doesn’t. As they come closer, their eyes become pitch black. They start to mumble words that Steven can’t understand. 

_“I can’t understand you!”_ Steven cried.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, they are now towering over Steven. There mumbled words are now easy to understand.

“You are dangerous.” The boy said.

“You could kill me.” The girl said.

“Your powers are dangerous.” One man said.

“You could kill my loved ones.” The other man said.

They all repeated their sentences as if they are programmed to say them. Steven put his hands over his ears. He never wanted to hear this. Nobody would say this to him.

“But they will, Universe.” A voice came from the light.

 _“Bill Cipher.“_ Steven thought. _“Then, this must be a dream if he’s here.”_

“Y’know kid, I can be everywhere... and nowhere.” Bill said. 

_“These voices aren’t real if he’s making this up.”_ Steven thought.

“But, you gotta admit.” Bill said. “They are right... You’re a _**MONSTER**_.”

Steven stumbled back, falling on the ground. 

_“WAKE UP!”_ Steven repeated, closing his eyes.

“Hey Universe.” Bill said. “Meet me at my statue if you want to pain to go away.” 

He then snapped his fingers and the dream disappeared. Steven woke up in a cold sweat. He looked beside him and the TV wasn’t on. No one knew he even had a dream. 

“Bill probably blocked off the TV connection...” Steven mumbled. “His statue... huh?”

Steven put on his jacket and opened the door to go outside. Mabel grabbed his jacket from behind.

“Hey Steven!” Mabel cried. “You’re awake! Do some crafts with me!” 

Steven pushed her away. He gave her a mean look and walked away.

“What’s... going on?” Mabel asked, hoping for an answer from Steven.

Mabel immediately grabbed Dipper and explained what happened a few seconds ago.

“That doesn’t seem like something he would do...” Dipper said. 

“I know!” Mabel cried. “That’s why we’re going to follow him.” 

“Wait... what?!” Dipper cried. “Why are we following him?!”

“Shhhhh!” Mabel said, putting her finger to her mouth. “He’s right there! He might hear us.” 

Dipper and Mabel followed Steven to a familiar place in the forest.

“Mabel... look!” Dipper said, pulling his sister down to hide.

Dipper was pointing at a statue in front of Steven. The statue was a statue of Bill, holding his hand out.

“Why is Steven here?” Mabel asked.

“Mabel...” Dipper tapped her on her shoulder. “Do you think he will...”

“Make a deal?” Mabel asked. “There’s no way.”

“He could’ve had another dream last night.” Dipper pointed out.

A blue spark turned into a bright blue flame on Bill’s stone hand.

“He can use his power?” Dipper asked. “He shouldn’t be able to do that.” 

Steven reached his hand out. Dipper noticed and jumped out of his hiding spot.

“Steven!” Dipper said. “Don’t do this.” 

“Dipper? What are you doing here?” Steven asked.

“I should be asking you that...” Mabel said, coming out of her hiding spot. “Why are you making a deal with him?” 

“He told me the pain would go away,” Steven said. “If I made a deal with him, everything would be fine.” 

“Don’t trust him!” Dipper cried. “I did. And it was a big mistake.” 

“We don’t want you to go through what Dipper did!” Mabel cried.

Steven turned away. He reached out his hand to the blue flame still flickering. Dipper and Mabel tried to lunge at him but, a pink bubble formed and trapped them inside. 

“Steven!” Mabel cried, pounding on the bubble with her fists.

“Let us out!” Dipper cried, following his sister’s example.

Steven turned around to face Dipper and Mabel, now with his hand on Bill’s flame.

Steven smiled and started to cry. “I’m sorry...”


	8. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in different places at once. It will take place in the outside world and in Steven’s mind. You’ll know when the places change when you see this: —————
> 
> Also keep in mind, when I say “Bill” I mean “Bill in Steven’s body”
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> New chapters out every day!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!

The deal was done. Steven’s body was possessed by Bill, a villain who was thought to be defeated. 

A flash of light came when they shook hands. Dipper and Mabel, still inside Steven’s bubble, were watching, seeing if this deal was fake. What stood in front of them was Bill’s statue, crumbled and broken. Steven was standing, staring off into the sky.

“Steven?” Mabel asked. “Is that you?”

“It’s you Steven, isn’t it?” Dipper asked.

Steven looked down and turned to face the twins, trapped. His eyes were closed, like he was sleeping.

“Oh! I’m so glad it’s still you!” Mabel exclaimed.

“Come on, pop this bubble!” Dipper cried.

Steven lifted up his hand and popped the bubble with ease. Dipper and Mabel fell to the ground.

“Let’s go back to the Mystery Shack, Steven.” Mabel said.

“Our Grunkles must be waiting for us...” Dipper said.

Steven turned his head up. A wide grin was on his face. He started to laugh, maniacally. He opened his eyes and they were a bright, yellow hue.

“Steven?” Mabel asked.

“Sorry Shooting Star, Steven’s not here...” Bill’s voice came from Steven’s mouth.

“No.” Dipper said. “Bill! You shouldn’t even be here!”

“Oh, but you never knew how strong Universe was.” Bill said. “He was the one who made a deal.”

“That’s not true!” Mabel cried.

“You lied to him!” Dipper cried.

“The deal was that I would make his pain disappear.” Bill started. “In exchange, I wouldn’t hurt his loved ones.” 

“You’re lying!” Mabel cried.

“You never keep your promises!” Dipper exclaimed.

“And that is exactly right!” Bill exclaimed, laughing again. “Now, come with me, Pines twins. Or I’ll make you.”

—————

Steven woke up. The last thing he remembers is making a deal with Bill. 

He looks around. His mind is full of memories, good and bad. There is a vast hallway behind him. At the end, there’s a light. Steven walks towards it. 

_”It’s just like my dream.”_ Steven thought.

A large window was standing before him. Steven looked outside and he saw Dipper and Mabel, still inside the bubble. This window was in his eyes, or at least Bill’s now. Bill reached his hand out. Steven’s cheeks turned pink. 

“Bill! You told me that you wouldn’t hurt them!” Steven cried.

The bubble popped. Steven was relieved. He fell to his knees, grabbing the window. He heard Bill explaining the deal. The muffled voices of Dipper and Mabel said that he was lying, that he couldn’t keep his promises. Bill said that that was exactly right. Steven couldn’t believe it. Bill lied to him. 

—————

“We’re never going with you Bill!” Mabel cried.

“Let Steven out, we want to talk to him!” Dipper cried.

“Like I said, he’s not here.” Bill said.

Bill jumped up in the air and grabbed the twins. He bolted towards, who knows where. 

“Bill! Let us go!” Mabel cried.

Bill formed a bubble around Mabel. 

“Bill! Let Mabel go! I’ll come with you!” Dipper cried.

Bill formed a bubble around Dipper too.

The twins were now powerless. They could only see where they were going.

A few minutes go by and they arrive at an abandoned house. Covered with cobwebs. A few dusty chairs were scattered and Bill took two. He tied the twins to the chairs and waited for his... expected prisoner. 

Ford and Stan were in the Mystery Shack. 

“Hey Ford, should we check up on the kids?” Stan asked. 

“Maybe we should.” Ford said.

Ford and Stan got up from their seats and walked outside. They followed the trail of muddy footprints on the ground. Ford and Stan recognized the area but walked in silence. 

They arrived at an abandoned house. 

“Stan? Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Ford asked.

“Isn’t this the same house from last week?” Stan asked.

They went inside and Dipper and Mabel were trapped in bubbles and tied to chairs. 

“Dipper!” Stan cried.

“Mabel!” Ford cried.

They tried to pop the bubbles. 

“Who did this?” Stan cried.

“Stan.” Ford said. “This is Steven’s bubble.”

Dipper and Mabel were saying something but Ford and Stan couldn’t hear them.

“Well, well, well.” Bill said. “The bait worked.” 

“Bill?” Stan asked.

“You should be long gone.” Ford said. 

“But, someone helped me.” Bill said, laughing.

Bill came from the ceiling and Ford and Stan were shocked. 

“Steven... you—“ Ford was cut off.

“Like I said, Steven’s not here.” Bill said.

“He’s in here...” Bill said, tapping his head. “He’s going to be staying there for a while.”

—————

Steven could see that Bill was running. He heard Dipper and Mabel screaming and telling him to stop. Those voices soon became muffled again when they were in bubbles. They came to a house and Bill tied the twins to chairs.

“Bill!” Steven cried. “Don’t hurt them!” 

Bill didn’t say anything anymore until a few minutes later when Ford and Stan arrived. 

“Mr. Ford.” Steven said. “Mr. Stan.”

Steven banged the window with his fist.

“Please don’t come closer...” 

—————

“His mind is filled with traumatic experiences in his childhood.” Bill said.

Bill groaned and held his head. 

“Shut up Universe!” Bill mumbled.

“Stan, Steven’s still in there!” Ford cried. “We have to get him to do more to his mind.”

Stan nodded and called someone on his phone. The phone ringed and was picked up. A few seconds later and the warp pad that was there in the house started to glow.

A blue streak of light came from the sky.


	9. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninth chapter!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> New chapters out every day!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!

A blue streak of light came down from the sky. Four people came from the shadows. Three colorful women and one human with a lion. 

“Ford and Stan!” Pearl cried. “Why did you— oh my!” 

She noticed the two trapped children in bubbles. All of them ran towards them and tried to pop the bubbles. Connie had her sword and was slashing the bubbles open. Well, trying to. 

“Garnet...” Pearl said, holding her hand to her mouth. “Isn’t this...?” 

“No way!” Amethyst replied. “This is Steven’s bubble.” 

Garnet held her hand to her glasses and pushed them up. 

“It’s not Steven.” Garnet said, looking up. 

“Well, well, well.” Bill said. “If it isn’t my family!” 

“Steven!” Connie cried. “What’s happening? Why are you doing this?” 

Steven jumped down and landed in front of Connie. Connie could now see that this wasn’t Steven, at all. 

“You’re... not Steven.” She said. “Steven... wouldn’t do this.” 

“Stop!” Ford cried. “Let these kids go, Bill.” 

“Bill?” Pearl, Amethyst, and Connie asked in unison.

“I’m assuming Steven made a deal with Bill.” Stan said.

“If Steven’s still in there, we have to get them back!” Connie shouted.

“Right!” The Crystal Gems cried, revealing their weapons.

“We have to get Steven to at least send a signal that he’s in there.” Connie said. “Everyone, prepare to get emotional.” 

Amethyst jumped with her whip and grabbed Steven, pulling him to the ground. The Crystal Gems put him in a large bubble and tried to get him to talk. 

“Universe isn’t here.” Bill said. “He’ll be trapped in his own mind, forever.” 

“His own mind...” Connie whispered. “Guys! If he’s in his own mind, he can access his own memories!”

“We just have to tell him to go to them.” Pearl said.

“Then let’s get to work.” Garnet said.

“Steven! If you’re in there!” Amethyst cried. “Go to your memories with me!” 

A silence came after.

Bill suddenly started to cry.

“Ughh! Disgusting!” Bill said, wiping the tears off. “Universe! He’s doing this!” 

“It’s working!” Amethyst cried.

“Steven! Please hear me!” Pearl cried. “Remember me?”

“Steven!” Garnet cried. “We have great memories together!”

Bill started to cry more. 

“Stop! Feeling! Emotional!” Bill cried, trying to wipe the tears off.

“Steven!” Connie cried. “I love you! Please remember that!” 

Bill started to break down. Tears flowing from his eyes and knees on the ground.

“Universe! Shut your sad mouth!” Bill cried. 

Bill screamed as he was being separated by Steven’s body. A yellow triangle popped out of Steven’s body. 

“No!” Bill cried. “How did you separate me?” 

Steven stood up. “I have my family here!” He cried.

His body turned pink and diamond-like walls pushed Bill away to the sky. 

His pink glow started to fade away and he fell to his knees again.

“Steven?” Connie asked, tapping his shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Steven replied. 

They both came together for a kiss. The Crystal Gems lunged at him, crying. 

As they were having an emotional group hug, Mabel chimed in.

“Ummm... Steven!” She said, her voice muffled. “These bubbles need to pop!” 

“Oh! Sorry Mabel!” Steven said, holding his hand out, popping the bubbles.

“Phew!” Mabel said. “I thought we would be trapped in there forever!” 

“I have to make note of this.” Dipper said. 

“Come to think of it,” Connie started. “You didn’t introduce us to those kids.” 

“Oh! Right!” Steven said. “This is Mabel, and this is Dipper.” 

“Pearl!” Pearl said, showing off her gem, bowing.

“Amethyst!” Amethyst said, pulling her shirt’s hole down to reveal her gem.

“Garnet.” Garnet said, showing her hands and gems.

“I’m Connie!” Connie said, waving. 

“Oh my god!” Mabel cried. “A pink lion!!” 

Mabel ran up to the pink lion to give him a snuggle.

“His name is Lion!” Connie said. 

Mabel spent a few minutes hugging Lion.

“Ford, Stan.” Pearl said. “Would you mind explaining what that... yellow thing was?” 

“It’s a... dangerous being.” Ford said. “He can enter and create dreams, he can manipulate a lot of things, such as bodies. But, only with a deal.” 

“As far as we knew, Bill was trapped in stone in the forest.” Stan said.

“Steven...” Connie said. “Did he... visit you in your dreams?” 

“I may or may not have had one... or two dreams...” Steven said.

“Wait... two??” Dipper asked.

“The second one was to tell me to make a deal.” Steven said, trying to calm Dipper down. “I never would’ve guessed that he would try and take over my body.”

“You didn’t think to call us at all?” Pearl cried. 

“Then, you would panic and blame yourselves... and...” Steven trailed off. He was saying the same thing...

“Steven.” Connie said. “We’ll be there for you.” 

“Thanks, Conn—“ Steven stopped and fainted.

“Steven?” Connie cried. 

The other voices were shut out from Steven’s ears.

It was dark again.


	10. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenth chapter! We are almost at the end of this fanfic!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> New chapters out every day!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!

Steven woke up. He was on a rickety bed. Connie was beside him, her head on the bed. She was sleeping. Steven heard the gems in another room, talking. Pearl came in with a fresh towel. She gasped and dropped the towel on the floor.

“Steven!” Pearl cried, running to hug Steven.

The sound of Steven’s name made the others run into the room. Even Dipper and Mabel.

Steven started to cry and groaned when everyone came in for the hug.

“Steven!” Pearl cried. “Are you alright?” 

“Guys!” Amethyst cried, pushing the gems away. “Let’s give him some space. He’s still hurt.” 

Steven groaned and held his stomach. 

“How long was I asleep for?” Steven asked.

“About 3 days.” Garnet said.

Connie woke up. 

“Steven.” She said, still tired. 

“Connie’s been here with you the entire time.” Pearl said.

Connie then fell back on the bed and went back to sleep.

Steven held his head. A splitting headache was killing him. He fainted again and fell on the bed.

“Steven!” The gems shouted in unison.

—————

“Steven?” Connie asked.

“C-Connie?” Steven asked.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Connie said, putting another towel on his forehead. “Are you okay now?”

“Yeah.” Steven said. “I just needed some rest. Bill used up too much of my powers.” 

“Is that why you’ve been so tired?” Connie asked.

“I guess so.” Steven said, groaning again.

“Does your gem hurt?” Connie asked.

“What do you think, Connie?” Steven growled, his cheeks turning pink.

“Excuse me?” Connie asked.

“I’m sorry,” Steven said. “Bill’s been using my pink mode for a while longer than I have. It’s coming out too much now...”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Connie asked, leaning towards him.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Steven said, pushing Connie away. “I’m just trying to repress my pink mode right now.” 

Steven’s cheeks turned pink and normal again, like blinking lights. He groaned with every change of color. 

“I’m going to call the gems and the kids.” Connie said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Steven laid there on the bed. He put his arm to his forehead and started to breathe heavily. His cheeks now remained normal. Steven stared at the ceiling and waited for Connie to come back.

—————

“Steven!” The gems cried. 

They came inside the room but kept their distance. 

Steven’s pink cheeks came back again. 

“Guys,” Steven started. “Just... leave me alone for a while.” 

The gems then exited the room. Garnet turned around for one last look of Steven.

“Steven,” Garnet said. “This isn’t Bill’s doing.” 

Steven flinched and looked at Garnet. She held her glasses and pushed them up. She left the room and closed the door. 

—————

“Steven!” The Pines twins cried. 

They noticed that Steven was laying on the bed, not moving. 

“Steven?” Mabel asked.

“Are you okay?” Dipper asked.

“I’m fine guys.” Steven said, trying to reassure them. “Just some issues with my powers.”

“Did Bill do this?” Dipper asked.

Steven thought about what Garnet said.

“You could say that.” Steven said. “How are you guys?”

“Well, I mean,” Mabel said. “Being trapped in a bubble wasn’t as bad as I expected.”

“I was able to write more notes on your bubbles.” Dipper said. 

“That’s gr—“ Steven stopped to hold his stomach again.

“Are you okay?” Mabel asked, trying to reach for his stomach.

“I’m fine.” Steven said, pushing Mabel away.

The push was a bit too aggressive that Mabel fell to the floor. Dipper went down on his knees and glared at Steven.

“What was that?!” Dipper cried.

“I’m sorry!” Steven cried, his cheeks turning pink. “My powers—“

“It’s always your powers!” Dipper cried, standing up. “You always blame your powers!” 

“Dipper! Stop!” Mabel cried, pulling her brother down. “It’s not his fault! He’s in pain!” 

Dipper grunted and turned away. 

“Let’s go Mabel.” Dipper said, grabbing his sister. “It’s best to give him some space.”

Steven watched as Dipper left the room with Mabel and slammed the door. Steven fell to his bed and tried to sleep.

 _”What is wrong with me?”_ Steven thought. _”Why did I hurt so many people?”_

Steven closed his eyes and imagined a new day for tomorrow where he would apologize for everything.

Garnet was right. Bill wasn’t the one who was making this harder for Steven. It was his emotions.

Steven fell into a deep sleep, wishing for a good day tomorrow.


	11. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eleventh chapter! I’m happy and sad to say that this fanfic is officially over. Stay tuned for a week later though! I have a special surprise!
> 
> This is more of a bonus chapter!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> My Instagram is gravity_universe_fanfic if you want to follow, I would appreciate it!

August 20th. Time flew by so fast that Steven’s birthday passed a few days ago. August 15th was a tough recovery day since his pink powers started becoming more consistent. Now, he’s able to get out of bed and walk around but not without the help of someone else. Connie was willing to volunteer all her time just to help out Steven. 

“You sure you’ll be okay?” Connie asked, lifting Steven up from the bed.

“Yeah.” Steven said, groaning from his stomach pain. “I’m okay.” 

Connie then wraps Steven’s arm around her neck as they walk downstairs. Steven found out a few days ago that he was sleeping in the Pines twins’ room. Dipper and Mabel moved to the living room for a short while. 

“Steven!” The gems cried. “Happy birthday!”

“What’s all this about?” Steven asked.

“We never gave you a proper birthday.” Pearl said. “And it’s not just for you.” 

Dipper and Mabel came in from the living room and the Pines shouted “Happy birthday!” as Mabel’s face lit up. Dipper was glaring at Steven. Steven turned away to face the gems and Pines.

Steven groaned and fell to the floor. Connie started to panic and picked up Steven as fast as she could. His pink powers started to show up and he became more heavy than Connie could handle. At least Steven wasn’t swelling up.

“Pearl!” Connie cried, struggling to hold Steven. “I’m gonna need some help here!”

Pearl and the gems saw that Steven was fully pink and Connie was struggling to carry him. Steven was also half asleep. The gems came to help Connie and they all lifted Steven to his bed.

—————

“Connie?” Steven asked, trying to sit up. 

He saw that Connie was sitting beside him, reading a book.

“Hey Steven.” Connie said, putting her book down and smiling. “You fainted again...” 

“Yeah...” Steven said, playing with his fingers. “I’m sorry...”

“No, no,” Connie said. “It’s not your fault Steven.”

“But it is!” Steven cried. “I was just blaming Bill for this problem!” 

“And you have every right to blame him.” Connie said.

“But I’m wrong!” Steven shouted, starting to cry. “Now that I have another traumatic event piled onto me, my emotions are going out of control!” 

“But, me and the gems took care of that.” Connie said. “You were out of his body in less than a day!” 

“He made me see my past trauma.” Steven said. “When I was inside my own mind, I saw the worst things to ever happen to me.”

“Oh, Steven.” Connie said, coming towards Steven for a hug.

“While I was struggling with my memories, everyone was getting hurt because of me.” Steven said, putting his hand to his mouth.

“No, Steven.” Connie whispered. “It’s not your fault.” 

“If I wasn’t a coward to my own thoughts, I would have taken over my body again.” Steven said, crying on Connie’s shoulder.

Dipper came in the room. Connie noticed he was standing at the doorway and left her hugging position. She walked towards the door.

“I’ll give you two some space.” Connie said as she exited the room.

The room was silent as Steven was wiping his tears. Dipper eventually opened his mouth to talk.

“I’m only doing this because Mabel told me to.” Dipper said. “I’m sorry.”

“No, Dipper.” Steven said. “It’s alright.” 

“And you’re not a coward.” Dipper said. “I heard your conversation.” 

“Of course I am.” Steven said, turning away.

“You’re not.” Dipper said sternly. “You beat Bill! You took over your own body again. Bill took over mine but I couldn’t do anything. You did something!” 

Steven smiled. He got up from his bed.

“Woah! Steven!” Dipper cried. “Don’t you need help to get out of bed?”

Steven didn’t say anything and gave Dipper a hug. Dipper started to cry. 

“Anyway,” Dipper said, wiping his tears. “Let’s go downstairs. The party’s still going!” 

Dipper grabbed Steven’s hand and went downstairs. The gems brought a half-eaten cake from the fridge and the Pines gathered with presents and fireworks. Ford, Stan, Mabel, and Connie were holding up sparklers. Pearl was cutting a piece of cake and Amethyst was eating some frosting. Garnet held a present in her arms and smiled. 

“Happy birthday!”


End file.
